Adiós, verano
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Era un deseo infantil e ingenuo, y nadie lo sabía mejor que ella, pero ardía en su vientre cada vez que Sasuke le abrazaba los temores y la noche se volvía un refugio entre sábanas y gemidos y amor, amor del más libre, pero a la vez, totalmente intangible. / One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y prohíbo el plagio o republicación.**

 **Nota:** hace diez mil años no escribo, chau. also, nonsense y ooc porque a estas alturas creo a nadie le importa ¿?

* * *

 **Adiós, verano.**

 _La historia acabó sin ni siquiera haber comenzado._

* * *

Ino vivía de sonrisas y jugo de uvas extra dulce que le compraba Sasuke todos los viernes. Vivía de bromas y de sentimientos coloreados de cálidos rojos, anaranjados y amarillos. Vivía de los paseos nocturnos y de las tardes de bicicleta junto a él. Vivía rodeada de flores que le sonreían primaveras y vivía de siestas y escapadas en la hora de biología.

Vivía de aquellas discusiones gritadas entre los pasillos del colegio y de los regaños de los profesores. Vivía cada día como si fuera el último y apreciaba cada sonrisa como si fuera la más hermosa.

—Si vives al máximo, mueres joven, ¿no sabías eso?

Ino vivía de la plena existencia de Sasuke.

—Tonterías. No moriré jamás.

Y entonces se recostaban en el césped, debajo del árbol más grande del jardín escolar y mientras la profesora Kurenai les buscaba por todas partes, miraban los pájaros y contaban las nubes.

(1)

Sasuke estudiaba un par de horas para el examen y aprobaba con la nota más alta e Ino miraba los apuntes con cara de pocos amigos y se preguntaba por qué la vida era tan injusta.

—¿Qué te ha pasado Ino? Solías ser tan buena estudiante...

—Sasuke es mala influencia para mí.

—Uchiha tiene el mejor promedio del instituto.

Ino revoleaba los ojos y sus cachetes inflados le hacían parecer una niña de diez años.

—No me interesa sacar buenas notas.

Tsunade le miró con intriga.

—¿Qué te interesa entonces?

Y para ése momento Ino estaba tan aburrida de la conversación que miraba las grietas del techo y se preguntaba en qué momento se derrumbaría todo el edificio. Tsunade carraspeó y los ojos celestes de Ino chispearon indiferencia.

Ino no respondió aquella pregunta y Tsunade suspiró rendida.

(2)

 _¿Cómo describirías tu vida en una palabra?_ Ino pensaba demasiado en ello, más de lo que debería, quizás. De todos modos, nunca se vería en esa clase de situación (probablemente). E incluso si le obligaban a hacerlo, se resistiría. _¿Cómo modificar diecisiete años en una diminuta palabra_? Seguramente sería su respuesta. Sin embargo, Ino tenía las cosas más claras de lo que la gente se limitaba a pensar.

No es que amara el colegio, ni tampoco lo odiaba, pero si de algo estaba segura era que prefería estar allí antes que volver a casa.

¿Describiría su vida como irónica? Quizás.

Para entrar a casa debía atravesar la floristería. Inundada hasta el tope de aromas y fragancias dulces, pétalos que parecían saludarle con más fervor que cualquiera allí, y plantas alzándose con sus hojas vibrantes. El tintineo de la campana en la puerta era un sonido que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza pasadas horas de ingresar. Como una pequeña risa distante y cínica que se apoderaba de su buen humor. Un ambiente como sacado de libro de cuentos, disimulando la perfecta entrada para la casa de una familia ideal.

En cuanto cruzaba la puerta que separaba ése pequeño mundillo, de la realidad, el tintineo se reía con intensidad en su cabeza, como recordándole con crudeza lo que le esperaba.

— _¿Qué te interesa entonces?_

Ino subía las escaleras haciendo el mayor silencio que su cuerpo delgado le permitía. Sus padres, en la cocina, mirándose en silencio, de ésa manera en la que hacían cuando las palabras violentas burbujeaban en la punta de sus lenguas.

— _Sólo ser feliz._

(3)

No recordaba la primera vez que le había visto. Y era lógico, ya que Sasuke había conocido a una recién nacida Ino, con sólo exactamente dos meses de vida. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que aquello le frustrase. Eran los celos sin sentido que le inundaban cada vez que alguien hablaba de un primer encuentro significativo, con un mejor amigo, con un amor importante, daba igual. Ella no recordaba el suyo con Sasuke, y eso le irritaba sin poder controlarlo.

—No tiene importancia, no seas tonta.

Le decía él, sin mirarle siquiera, mientras balanceaba las piernas colgando a través del barandal del balcón de Ino.

—Aunque digas eso, es algo que me deja sin dormir.

Entonces se ganaba una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Sasuke. Ino no podía más que encogerse de hombros, sabía que era tonto.

Se sumergían luego en un silencio cómodo, ligeramente ausente. Demasiado acostumbrados a su presencia, sin cuestionarlo o buscar romperlo. Del mismo modo que casualmente buscaban sus manos y se acariciaban los dedos con suavidad, o compartían el cigarrillo tomado a escondidas y suspiraban el humo con cierta inocencia sutil, como si de vaho en un día frío se tratase. No podían preguntarse por qué, o en qué momento, porque Sasuke tenía razón. No llevaba importancia alguna. E Ino se sentía increíblemente tonta, y las ganas de llorar se le aglomeraban bajo las pestañas y sobre las mejillas coloradas. Sasuke no le decía nada, porque en realidad, no hacía falta.

Sentirle a su lado era incuestionable, algo innato, del mismo modo que se cierran los ojos con fuerza al encontrarse con el sol de improvisto, luego de estar en la sombra por mucho tiempo. Instintivo. Del mismo modo que le rodeaba con los brazos todas las noches, mientras ella tarareaba canciones de cuna buscando dormir, y sus padres en el piso de abajo, discutían palabras que arden cicatrices. Una vez más. Del mismo modo que los silencios habituales eran el susurro que él necesitaba para devolverle la cordura a su vida.

 _¿Qué te interesa entonces?_

Había una respuesta oculta a aquella pregunta. Escondida entre las miradas de soslayo y los suspiros a media noche luego de charlas sobre todo en absoluto.

 _Me interesa él._

 _Me interesa ella._

(4)

Sin embargo, Ino no era tonta. Sabía que debía haber más. Después de todo, él era su mayor ejemplo.

—Estoy segura de que serás un escritor famoso, en el futuro. Sólo no te olvides de mí, ¿lo oyes?

Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo, guardando en la mochila el cuaderno que ella (siempre) le robaba. Sasuke se aburría mucho durante clases, y mientras Ino dibujaba garabatos entre los apuntes de historia de Japón, él escribía. Bosquejaba una historia que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía años, intentando hallar qué era lo que faltaba.

Ino creía que le faltaba romance, y cada vez que lo mencionaba, se ganaba una mirada de «no empieces con eso, de nuevo» de parte de Sasuke, e Ino se descostillaba de la risa.

Sasuke estaba convencido de que aquellas eran tonterías. Al menos hasta una noche de otoño en la que llovía a cántaros. El agua golpeaba el vidrio de su ventana como pidiendo permiso para entrar, «Sasuke, ¿estás despierto?», oía él, entre los truenos que, de a ratos, sacudían los cristales. Por supuesto, él estaba despierto. Su insomnio se hacía peor con cada día que pasaba y se acercaba a su graduación. Algo inevitable, pensaba él, mientras observaba el techo de su habitación y se preguntaba por qué, por más que cerrara los ojos, no conseguía hallar un camino en el futuro que le esperaba. Lo que le rodeaba era negro, la noche dentro de su habitación y la noche en sus pensamientos. Sasuke odiaba sentirse así, vulnerable.

Todo el mundo dormía en su casa, cuando un mensaje de texto iluminó la pantalla de su móvil.

No era extraño que ella se apareciera en su casa a esa hora. Era extraño que lo hiciera con el clima que hacía en esos instantes.

—Sasuke, mis padres se van a separar.

Le dijo despacio. Los labios le temblaban, pero sus manos firmes, sostenían el cigarro con una determinación casi dolorosa. La lluvia se había calmado, y sentados en el alféizar, observaban la noche desde la solitaria sala.

—No estoy sorprendida, tampoco estoy triste. Te lo prometo.

Notó, entonces, lo distintos que se veían sus ojos y Sasuke se preguntó, durante un escaso segundo, ¿a dónde se ha ido el verano, tan rápido, tan sutil?

No dijo nada, sólo le quitó el cigarrillo de los dedos y lo arrojó al patio, sobre un charco de agua. Inmediatamente se apagó, y entre el humo que todavía oscilaba entre sus rostros, Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó.

Sin palabra alguna, sólo fue un beso.

Y luego, con las manos frías, acarició su mejilla, sus lágrimas y tocó sus labios, despacio. Se miraron nuevamente, en silencio. Retazos de lo que alguna vez fue una tormenta les rodeaba como la música de un piano distante, y la humedad tibia les hacía cosquillas en los brazos. Sasuke la besó una vez más. Y luego otra. Y luego, perdió la cuenta.

Cuando amaneció, y la lluvia se secaba sobre el pavimento, Ino se sintió feliz. Después de todo, no necesitaba más.

(5)

Verse sentada en el anteúltimo escalón de la escalera, con el rostro escondido por el cabello y observando a su madre recoger sus cosas le resultaba el cliché más grande de su vida.

Pero no podía mentir cuando decía que no sentía tristeza. La tristeza era algo demasiado complejo. A Ino le gustaba la sencillez. La simpleza en observar las gotitas de rocío sobre el césped cada mañana, un atardecer de colores rosas y rojos luego de un día de lluvia, sentir una mano sobre sus muslos acariciándole los lunares. El simple hecho de existir en el mismo minuto que _él_. No cabía la tristeza en ese pensamiento, pequeño, del tamaño de un alelí, blanco con su centro amarillo vibrando amores infantiles.

Así que Ino se forzaba a ser tonta. Porque el mejor camino a lo sencillo es la ignorancia y había tanto que ella prefería ignorar.

—Tarde o temprano vas a tener que lidiar con esto.

Le había dicho Sasuke, con su voz trémula pero fría como el vidrio de la ventana detrás de su piel desnuda. Ino le observó sin decir nada, las sábanas colgando de uno de sus hombros, y la luz de la luna delineando sus facciones. Desvió la vista hacia afuera. La noche estrellada parecía infinita.

—¿No podemos quedarnos aquí? ¿Para siempre?

Sasuke se incorporó y se acercó a ella rodeando la cama. Con los dedos trazó el camino de su cabellera rubia hasta las caderas y luego la abrazó. Ino comprendió entonces que daría todo en su mente por la posibilidad de sentirle así, tan íntimo, tan cálido, en cualquier momento de su vida.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna a esa pregunta. En el fondo, sabía que no existía.

(6)

Sasuke odiaba admitir una derrota, y le daba vueltas incansables a ese pensamiento, mientras escribía la escena romántica que daría inicio a la relación entre los dos personajes principales de su novela. Quizás odiaba un poco más el hecho de que no le había resultado tan incómodo como había creído, en un principio.

«Sólo no te olvides de mí, ¿lo oyes?».

Sasuke sí recordaba la primera vez que le había visto. Por más imposible que sonara. Quizás se trataba solamente de un recuerdo creado por su deseo de darle un inicio a todo. Pero podía verlo con claridad. El celeste en sus irises curiosos, casi traslúcidos, dibujando en sus ojos el cariño incondicional que sólo un niño sabe dar, y sólo un niño sabe recibir. Recordaba el modo en el que tocarle se había vuelto su primer instinto, y con la mano pequeñita había rozado la piel tibia de su mejilla.

Cuando pensaba en ello, creía que desde ese día se habían encaminado hacia aquella noche en el alféizar de su sala.

Sasuke temía que, como siguiendo un camino de tierra que desaparece entre el césped y las flores silvestres, no supieran hacia dónde continuar caminando.

¿Cómo podría olvidarse de ella? Si desde el inicio de sus días había estado allí. Como un girasol no conoce la vida sin el sol; del mismo modo que no existen tardes de lluvia sin el petricor cosquilleando en las fosas nasales, y dentro del corazón también.

Pero lo cierto es que la noche llega y el sol se esconde, y cuando baja la temperatura, la lluvia puede volverse nieve.

(7)

Y cuando los minutos pasaron incontrolables, cuando el cielo se tiñó de celeste, despacito, celeste mezclado con restos de un amanecer más, cuando las hojas se desprendieron de los árboles y se perdieron en un viaje infinito sobre la brisa fría, Ino lo comprendió. Es imposible conseguirlo. Esa felicidad efímera y sencilla que descansa entre besos húmedos y risas en la bemol. Porque es en esencia eso, pasajero. Y sin su corta existencia, ¿podría quererla como la ansiaba entonces?

—Me voy a ir con mi mamá, Sasuke. Mi papá cedió la tenencia.

No, no quería continuar mintiéndose. Quería ser feliz, para siempre, desde siempre. Era un deseo infantil e ingenuo y nadie lo sabía mejor que ella, pero ardía en su vientre cada vez que Sasuke le abrazaba los temores y la noche se volvía un refugio entre sábanas y gemidos y amor, amor del más libre, pero a la vez, totalmente intangible.

—No dejes de escribir, ¿está bien? Quiero que te vuelvas famoso y seas feliz.

Sasuke no conseguía mirarle a la cara. El frío ignorando la chimenea encendida y envolviendo sus manos.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue?

Ino se encogió de hombros, los ojos secos buscando calor. Ese calor de mediodía de verano, refulgente, quemando dudas y coloreando sentimientos.

No pudo contestarle, no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Entonces tomó su mano, áspera y la acarició con suavidad.

—Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que quieres realmente?

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, cuando la última llama en la chimenea desapareció en cenizas y humo y frío otoñal, cuando sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerado implorándole las palabras correctas. Sasuke lo comprendió.

—Ino, vamos a crear nuestro propio camino.

(8)

Ocho meses después Sasuke acabó su novela. Estaba seguro de que no era perfecta, pero el sólo hecho de haberla terminado significaba demasiado.

Las noches de insomnio se habían quedado en ayeres casi olvidados. Hundidos en la tierra húmeda de lluvias melancólicas, tal vez junto al recuerdo de ese primer beso en el alféizar. Un poquito junto a las tardes de estudios que acababan en siestas improvisadas, y quizás junto a las noches de padres discutiendo sobre todo y a la vez nada.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra cuando recogieron sus cosas y abandonaron sus hogares. Eran dos niños jugando a las escondidas, corriendo a contra reloj e imaginando cien historias distintas. Todas tenían el mismo final. Porque estaba escrito desde el momento en el que sus corazones latieron en sincronía. Desde que le besó la tristeza húmeda en aquella noche lluviosa, y desde que Ino se entregó completa al único amor sincero que existía en su vida.

—Hola, verano.

Canturreaba ella, recostada junto a Sasuke en la azotea del edificio en el que vivían ahora. Y el sol poniéndose en el horizonte sonreía nuevos inicios.

Y es que la felicidad no era constante, pero cada vez que se iba, regresaba con tanta fuerza que a Ino no le cabía en el corazón. Y quería llorar, quería inundar de besos la piel blanca de Sasuke. Porque no había nada más en el mundo que necesitase, no quería lujos, no quería complicaciones. Era esa sencillez, tan pura como un mediodía de verano, tan simple como un cielo despejado. Ínfima como los «te amo» susurrados a media noche.

Completamente incompleta.

(9)

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, casi pudo sentir en el aire el aroma de su cabello suelto. Casi pudo sentir en los brazos la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo. Casi titubearon sobre su cuello besos cortos de buenos días de verano.

Pero observó hacia un costado, y no vio nada.

Las cortinas cerradas no permitían el paso de la luz hacia el cuarto. Afuera, el día se alzaba incansable, como todas las veces. Ajeno a todo.

Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Oscuridad en la habitación, y oscuridad en su interior.

Nueve meses habían pasado en un parpadeo. Indiferente y sin remordimientos. El tiempo pasaba. Y bajo la lluvia de otoño, el camino se había desvanecido.

Ya no había sonrisas y jugo de uvas extra dulce, ni bromas o sentimientos coloreados de cálidos rojos, anaranjados y amarillos. Tampoco paseos nocturnos y tardes de bicicleta.

Había novelas inconclusas, despedidas imprevistas y amores infantiles abandonados en el alféizar de la sala.

—Adiós, verano.

(10)

Tal vez en el futuro volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, esto comencé a escribirlo exactamente en noviembre del 2016 y lo dejé luego del (3), lo retomé creo que el año pasado y nada, recién ahora lo termino. Respecto al final, el verdadero es el (9), lo anterior supongo que es un what if, pero está libre a interpretaciones. Cuando comencé este shot sabía que quería que tenga un final agridulce, creo que lo conseguí (?) idk, me pueden dejar un review contándome qué opinan.

De hecho, el título y la línea debajo de este vienen de Goodbye Summer, una canción de f(x) que amo con intensidad, pero luego me fui por las ramas, jaja.

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Bye bye.


End file.
